


Dan's Interesting Discovery

by InkyStardust



Category: Ship Grumps
Genre: commanderbang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyStardust/pseuds/InkyStardust
Summary: A charity livestream leads to an intriguing predicament between Holly and Dan, leaving Dan tied up in a chair and Holly flustered as all hell.





	

“STOP WRIGGLING AROUND!!” Holly yelled with struggled breaths, trying to hold on to Danny as he tried to wrestle free of her grasp.

“NO!”

“I WILL TIE YOU TO THIS CHAIR IF I HAVE TO, DANIEL.”

More struggling, kicking, yelling. Arin and Ross watched from the back of the room, giggling and laughing as the debacle ensued before their eyes.

Danny was already in the wooden chair (for the most part), it was just the matter of getting him to sit still in it. He kept squirming around and trying to get up, but Holly was practically an unmovable boulder. She pressed her body over his skinny figure and had her hands gripped around his wrists to try and hold them down to the sides of the chair. His body jerked around and his legs kicked. There’s no way she’d be able to get makeup on him while he kept moving around like this.

“ROSS, GET SOME DUCT TAPE.”

At the command, Ross giggled, and ran around frantically in search of some tape as they continued the struggle.

“ROSS- NO, ROSS, DON’T– ROSS, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DO THIS I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU.”

Arin’s laughter erupted from the back of the room. Moments later, Ross ran up to the two with a roll of duct tape in his hands, smiling and chuckling. Holly, after a few failed attempts, was able to grab hold of both of Danny’s wrists with one hand. With her other hand now free, she grabbed the duct tape.

“Thanks. You should back up.”

And so, Ross backed away towards Arin.

Holly toyed with the loose end of the tape with her thumb until it was exposed enough to be pulled off. Raising her leg up and placing her foot on the chair, in the open space between Dan’s skinny legs, she tried to get in a good position for what she had to do next, all while trying to keep Danny down in the chair. He kept yelling things and wriggling around under the weight of her body. God, she’d never seen him so jittery like this before. A small part of her was enjoying this way more than she should’ve been, seeing him so constrained like that. Something about it roused something deep within her, if you get the idea.

She bought the tape up to her lips, and tore off a large piece of tape with her teeth. After placing the roll of tape between her arm and armpit, for safe keeping, she took the piece of duct tape with her hand, and tried to strategize a way to make this work.

Hmm.

If she could just get the tape around his wrists to keep them together, that would make it a lot easier for her to use both hands to finish the job. Alright.

So, she raised his hands up, took the piece of duct tape, and began wrapping it around his bony wrists. Of course, he tried to wriggle his arms around as a struggle, but Holly nonetheless got the tape wrapped around real good. But she was a bit nervous to let go of him just yet; what if it wasn’t tight enough, and he was able to get free? So she took the roll of duct tape, ripped off another piece with her teeth, and wrapped it even tighter around his wrists. She hesitantly let go of his wrists, and watched him carefully.

Yes! It worked. His hands were taped together, and as much as he tried to wriggle them free, he couldn’t. Good.

“THIS IS _SO_ NOT COOL!” Dan yelled out with a chuckle, a nervous smile on his face as he continuously fought to break free of Holly’s hold.

“IT’S FOR FREAKING CHARITY!” Holly screamed back, laughing, struggling to keep his wildly flailing hands in place.

“FUCK CHARITY, I’M NOT LETTING YOU PUT MAKEUP ON ME!”

“DAN, THIS IS FOR A GREATER GOOD-- SIT STILL!!!”

Holly watched as Dan squirmed around in the chair, helpless. God, the way his body moved around… made her _intrigued_ , to say the least. The moans and cries and grunts that he made as he struggled, the lurching and jerking in his hips and the twists of his figure. The way her blood pumped as they struggled for control, the way he yelled her name with such a whiny, strained voice and begged for her to stop--

_Woah!, wait, no, Holly. Back to the duct tape._

She snapped back into it, and continued thinking.

Next, she had to find a way to get his hands tied behind the chair. Oh, this is easy. She grabbed his tied wrists, raised them up, and bought his hands back over his head, and over the back of the chair as far as they could go. His elbows pointed in the air as he struggled. Again, she kept a hold of his hands in that spot until she was able to grab the tape. Once she had it, she taped his hands to the back of the chair, and wrapped the tape around the chair a few times for good measure.

Okay, now we’re getting somewhere!

The last thing she needed to do, probably, was to get his legs tied up, because Holly was sure that her shins were bruised from all of his goddamned kicking. Should be easy, considering that both of her hands were free, and that neither of his hands were.

Wrapping his legs around the legs of the chair was, indeed, easy. Even when Danny kicked at her, he wasn’t doing it hard; he didn’t want to actually, like, hurt her.

After taping up both of his legs to the chair, Holly stared down at Dan from her heightened position on the chair, and smirked. The job was officially done. He was completely constrained to the chair, and he couldn’t escape. Her breaths were heavy, her shoulders moved up and down as she breathed. Dan looked up at her, with a mixture of emotions glinting in his hazel eyes. His eyes were widened a bit with shock, surprise, fascination, intrigue, interest. His lips crept up into a small smile.

Their eyes locked for longer than they should’ve; both of them were breathing heavily, sweat dripping down their faces.

“Wow, great job, Holly!!” Holly heard Arin yell from behind her.

She turned her head to them, and smiled, wiping the sweat off her forehead and laughing. “Thank you!”  


“Okay, should we, like... leave now?” Ross asked, as he began laughing along with Arin. “We gotta get back on the livestream. We’ll just tell everybody that you’ve got him fuckin’ tied up and shit, and that you guys’ll be back on soon with his makeup on.”

“Alright, that’s fine!”

“Cool. See ya!!”

“Fuck you guys!!” Dan yelled at them, to which they began laughing uncontrollably.

And with that, Arin and Ross walked out of the room, closed the door, and went back into the Grump space, resuming the livestream with the rest of the Grumps.

Holly turned back to Dan, who had his head hanging low, his hair covering his face.

“You know it’s for charity, Dan.”

“But- I- fuckin’-” Dan swung his head up, trying to look up at Holly through the hair hanging over his eyes, stumbling over his words. “I-I never fucking agreed to that shit!” He laughed, chest heaving up and down. He must’ve still been tired from their struggle.

“Oh, well. The lovelies asked for you in makeup, and that’s what they’re getting. The deal was that if we raised over $15,000 before 3:00, you’d get your makeup done!”

“But I’m _pretty_ sure Arin was joking when he said that!!”

“Doesn’t matter!” Holly laughed.

Danny sighed, and suddenly, the playful smile of his turned into more of an intrigued smirk. Something in his eyes shifted, and his expression seemed flirtatious.

“Can I just say? You’re surprisingly good at that. Like, _really_ good.”

Holly’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do ya mean?” She chuckled lightly.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“I don’t, actually.” Holly responded, smile still plastered on her face. She brushed her messy pink hair out of her face while also wiping more sweat off of her skin.

“Didn’t think a sweet birb lady like you had so much… aggression.”

“Aggression? Pfft, Dan, stop!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, aggression wasn’t the right word. You know what I mean, though! Like, it was just really surprising. You really went in on me.”

“I sure did.” Holly breathed out, leaning in a bit closer to him, their faces just inches away from touching. “Didn’t think I had it in me, did’ya?” Holly smiled with a playfully devious look in her eyes.

“Nope.” Danny replied, staring deep into her eyes. God, she looked so hot right then and there. “Never knew you were into bondage.”

Holly’s smile disappeared; her eyes widened, and her cheeks immediately flushed deep red. Her lips curled into an odd mix of a flustered frown and a nervous smile. Her shoulders stiffened.

“ _DAN!”_ OH, MY-” Holly took her foot off the chair and quickly backed away, cupping her face to cover up her red cheeks with embarrassment. “WHY WOULD YO-- OH, MY GOD, DAN-- DAN, _PLEASE.”_

Danny laughed hysterically in the chair, throwing his head back. “Oh, Jesus, your fucking face!!!”

Holly put her hands to her sides and stood up straight, body stiff and tense. Her face was still as red as ever.

Dan looked at her, and smiled. “Come on, Holly. You _can’t_ tell me that you weren’t having a little too much fun with that. Trust me, _this isn't my first time being tied up_ , so I know how this works. You've done this before."

Fuck, fuck, **fuck,** he was right. And that was what made Holly hang her head in shame, trying to hide her flustered smirk. Her pastel pink bangs hovered over her face.

"I know that you were secretly loving it.” Dan raised his brow.

“Shut _up!_ I totally wasn’t, oh my God.”

There was a brief silence in the room. Holly looked up, and Dan was giving her the look of “you expect me to believe that?”.

“ _Shut up!!!”_

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“Shut-- AAAGGGHHH.” She threw her hands over her face again.

Was Dan just fucking with her? Or could he actually tell that she was enjoying it?

“Ohh-ho-ho, Ross is one lucky son of a bitch!” Danny said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“DANNY, I SWEAR TO GOD, I’M GONNA TAPE YOUR... FUCKIN’... MOUTH SHUT, TOO, IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP.” Her hands slipped down from her face, and were now under her chin.

Dan’s smirk widened. “Oh, _please_ do. That’ll make this even more interesting.”

 

_FUCK--_

 

Could Holly’s face possibly get any redder? God, he was right. There were so many things she wanted to do to him as he sat helpless in that chair.

Dan spread his thighs apart as much as he was able to, and gave her that irresistibly devilish grin of his.

“Well, what’re ya waitin’ for? I’m right here. Vulnerable and open to whatever your sick desires want to you do to me.”

 

**_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SHE WAS_ ** **_SO_ ** **_TURNED ON RIGHT NOW BUT SHE CAN’T LET HIM KNOW THAT._ **

 

His fucking smooth, breathy voice, that look on his sweat-drenched face, the messy, wild jewfro that hung over his eyes, his heavy breathing, the fucking position he was in in that chair--

Christ, every muscle in her body was aflame with excitement, and twitched with the impulse to touch.

No, she wouldn’t crack.

“Danny, I SWEAR--... _MAKEUP._ I’m doing this for makeup, for the lovelies who wanted it!! Alright?! Alright.”

“Y-Yes, Holly.” Dan replied in a teasingly strained meek tone.

_Yeah, he’s totally just fucking with her now._

“You know what?” Holly took the roll of duct tape, and ripped off a piece with her hands.

“Wait, wait--!!”

“What?!”

“I-I’ll be quiet now. Like, for realsies.” Dan laughed nervously. “I already don’t want this makeup put on me, I at least want to be able to talk while you do it. H-Heh.”

“No more teasing? No more toying around with me?” Holly asked, piece of tape still in her hands.

“No more. For now, at least. I’m done.” He gave that dorky innocent smile of his.

Man, how could she deny that cute face?

“Alright. If you say another word about it, I’ll put this tape over your mouth.”

“Even if I mention it after all of this is over? Like, tomorrow?”

“Yup. I’ll tie you down again and put this tape on you. No matter where or when.”

“God, you’re making this sound like so much fun, I’m gonna wanna talk about it as soon as possible--”

Holly began approaching him with the tape.

“No!, no!, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. I’m sorry. Just put this fucking makeup on me so we can get this over with.”

Holly stopped, and just started laughing. “Yeah, let me just put this makeup on you already.”

Holly went over to the bag of makeup that lay on the floor a few feet away from them, picked it up, and went back over to Dan. She also put the roll of duct tape between her arm and armpit. For safe keeping. Just in case.


End file.
